


I Did Not Just Do That

by DaebakForDays



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Badboy Jaebum, Blonde Youngjae, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fights, Gang AU, Gonna be long af, I love 2jae wow, It'll get sad, Jaebum is great with kids, M/M, Probably some angst, Tae is Yoongi's fuckbuddy, Wealthy Schoolboy Youngjae, mention of drug use, not too much drugs tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: He had never seen a smile so beautiful in his entire life. He had never been drawn to smile just by looking at someone he barely knew his entire life. And he sure as hell had never seen beauty in someone who wasn’t very beautiful at all.Schoolboy Youngjae sees so much in Jaebum. He becomes more curious in him than he has with anyone. Youngjae needs to learn more about him, but can he without Jaebum becoming suspicious?





	1. So Effortlessly Model-Esque

**Author's Note:**

> Again a fic that no one asked even though I still need to finish fics that people actually want... But anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Please drop a comment if you like it or not or how I can improve!!

He had never seen a smile so beautiful in his entire life. He had never been drawn to smile just by looking at someone he barely knew his entire life. And he sure as hell had never seen beauty in someone who wasn’t very beautiful at all.

Youngjae saw him for the first time in a convenience store. He was picking out the cheapest ramen he could find and he was wearing all black, his back was broad and his features were sharp. Everything caught Youngjae’s attention. Everything about him made Youngjae want to give him the world.

The second time he saw him was when Youngjae was walking home. He noticed the taller man out of the corner of his eye walking towards the, well, _scarier_ apartments. Johnson’s Grove Apartments, was what they were called. The lesser apartments where a lot of scary people lived, per say. But Youngjae liked to think differently, he didn’t like to think so bad of the people who lived there just because they didn’t have money. So he brushed it off and continued to walk home just a few blocks down.

Once he reached his house he was flattened down by a burning smell. He coughed a little and instantly knew what it was. “Jackson! Did you burn your ramen _again _? Why don’t you just let Jinyoung do it? You know he can cook really we-” He was cut off by a too-calm for the situation voice. “I asked. But noooo, he wanted to do it himself.” Jinyoung looked up from his book just long enough for Youngjae to notice the annoyance in his eyes. All he could do was sigh and walk into the kitchen fanning away the smoke with his hand. Once he was fully in the kitchen he saw Jackson hovering over the sink, pot in his hand, shirt a little wet with sweat, and hair a mess from tugging at it. Youngjae snaked his arm around his best friend’s waist and hugged him tight. “It’s okay, Hyung. I’ll clean it up, okay? Text Mark and ask him to come over. No one is mad at you I promise.” Youngjae knew how upset the older could get even over the little things, so he always made sure to let him know no one was mad. Jackson would always be thankful for that.__

After a while Youngjae walked out of the kitchen to see Jinyoung still reading. He didn’t see Jackson but when he heard the older’s soft giggles he knew Mark was already here making him happy. Youngjae smiled and sat on the couch next to Jinyoung. “Hyung, do you know anything about Johnson’s Grove apartments? Or anyone that lives there?” Jinyoung looked up at Youngjae’s curious eyes with his own dark ones. “I have a friend that goes there a lot for some guy he fucks. But otherwise I don’t know much about it. _I_ wouldn’t go there just for a fuck though. Unless it was _really_ good. But even then.. I don’t know. It’s shady. Why’d you ask?” Jinyoung kept talking at he looked back down at his book obviously not completely interested in the topic.  
Youngjae thought for a moment before answering, not sure if he should tell Jinyoung about his infatuation with a stranger. “I see them on my walk home so I just thought I’d ask!”

He decided not to.

Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders still not looking up from his book signalling he was no longer interested in what Youngjae has to say. So the younger got up and grabbed his car keys heading out the door. He had to stop and think when he reached his car.

_Am I really about to go look at these apartments for some guy I don’t know?_

The answer was yes the second he put his car in reverse.  
The ride was short. Too short for Youngjae to collect his thoughts or even think about why he was doing this. Why was he doing this? He had to ask again. But when no answer escaped his thoughts he just resumed his mindless mission not even sure of where he was going.

Youngjae stopped the car just outside the apartment complex and took in the sight before moving forward. The siding was intact, and the roads were gravel and not too bad, there were a few kids playing, and it definitely wasn’t as bad as people made it out to be. After scoping the area he saw a little girl selling flowers she had obviously picked herself. He thought for a moment about getting out and decided there wasn’t much wrong with the idea.

He got out of his car and walked over to the girl’s blanket which was filled with flowers. She was sitting on one corner of it careful not to squish any. Youngjae sat down on the opposite corner and smiled his gorgeous smile.

“Hi! Your flowers are beautiful! Have you sold any yet?” Youngjae’s voice was light and airy as he spoke to the little girl, his smile never fading.

“No,” The girl frowned making her puffy cheeks push out more. “I am selling them to help my mom!!” The little girl’s face lit up with the mention of her mom. Youngjae couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, I’ll buy….5. How much are they?” Youngjae started to pull out his wallet still smiling to the little girl. She held up five fingers almost jumping with excitement. Youngjae pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed them to her choosing the flowers he liked most.

“I don’t have change, so just keep the rest. My name is Youngjae.” He shook her hand. “What’s your name?”

“My mom calls me Chin!!” Youngjae smiled at the meaning of her name. Her mom must love her so much. “You’re a sweet girl, Chin. Wave to your mom for me, okay?” She smiled and waved at him as he walked off back to his car. Unable to stop smiling he leaned against his car.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Jaebum was looking out the window at the strawberry blonde boy who was talking to Chin. The boy was smiling and laughing and giving her money for the shitty flowers. Why?

“Dude what are you looking at? You’ve been staring outside that window for like a solid six minutes.” He snorted at the fact that he had counted the exact time. Jaebum rolled his eyes. “There’s some guy out there buying flowers from Chin. But he looks… posh almost.” Jaebum furrowed his brows as he watched the boy give her a twenty.

“Oh yeah, he’s posh. He just gave her a twenty for five shitty flowers. Who is this guy?” Jaebum looked over at his roommate and couldn’t help but smile at Yoongi’s scrunched up face.

“Fuck if I know, Jaebum. Seems like you have a super gay hard on for him so why don’t you find out?” Yoongi let out an airy chuckle making Jaebum scoff in his direction. “Piss off.” Jaebum smiled anyways.

```````````````````````````````

Youngjae looked up to scan the apartments landing on a few open windows with nothing interesting happening, until his eyes drew directly to that familiar smile and tuft of dark brown hair. The stranger was smiling and laughing at someone else who was in the room and Youngjae couldn’t lie and say he didn’t wish he could hear the laugh that belonged to such a beautiful and rugged man. After a few seconds went by, Youngjae hadn’t realised the man had locked eyes with him. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from the dark orbs that almost pulled him in even by such a far distance. A kid’s loud laughter brought Youngjae to his senses and he blushed deeply trying to play it off with a small smirk tugging at his lips as he looked at the man. He turned around awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he got back into his car.

_I did not just do that._

``````````````````````````

_He did not just do that._

Jaebum seemed lost in a field of strawberry blonde hair and warm chocolate eyes. His thoughts were lacing and tangling themselves in his head so much he couldn’t even move. Jaebum had never seen a guy like that before. Awkward and cute yet so effortlessly model-esque.

A chalky voice brought him back to reality ripping his tangled thoughts apart. “You okay there, bud? Did mister prince charming do something cute or some gross bullshit?” Listening to Yoongi’s chuckle was like listening to nails on a chalk board. “You fucking suck dude.” Jaebum smiled and walked off into his room to ponder about the strawberry haired boy.


	2. Seven Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven shots was all it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me up I love this. Thanks yoongi.

Youngjae had made it a point to see how Chin was doing every tuesday and thursday. It became a habit weeks ago when, with walking home every day, he noticed Jaebum walking home the same route as him only on tuesdays and thursdays. Some days Youngjae wouldn’t see Jaebum at all, and sometimes the older would be secretly watching from the window as if not to be seen.

Youngjae picked up his keys and headed to the same place he first met Chin, the little girl who lived in Jaebum’s building. Chin and Youngjae had became so close he even had the pleasure to meet her sweet mother, who had an illness Youngjae hadn’t asked about yet. For prodding reasons.The door he figured to be Jaebum’s was only a few doors down to where Chin lived and Youngjae yearned to see him up close again.

“Youngjae! What are you looking at?” The older brought his attention back to Chin. He had zoned out on Jaebum’s door again, like he did every time.  
“N-nothing Chin. I wasn-” She cut him off with her now normal sassy tone.

“It’s that boy’s door again. Don’t think I don’t know you always look for him.” She chuckled and spoke as if what she had said wasn’t important at all. Youngjae found himself asking himself why he was so intimidated by a 9 year old.  
“How do you know that? Do you know him?” Youngjae shook his head almost hitting his own head for saying it out loud. “Not that I want to know really I just.. Want to.. Make sure he isn’t mean to you.” Youngjae’s words sounded more like he was convincing himself more than Chin.

She laughed.

“I’m not Dumb, Youngjae. You like Jaebum don’t you?”

_Jaebum._ The name astonished him. It was just as beautiful as the man holding it. A plethora of names had intertwined themselves in Youngjae’s mind as he was searching for the right one for the mystery man, but none seemed to fit just as well as the name given to him.

“Jaebum.” Youngjae repeated back letting the name lay like soft silk over his tongue. The same soft silk he had imagined being traced over Jaebum’s tanned skin for the past few weeks. He shook the thought out of his head but it lingered like it always did like morning breath sticks on your tongue.

Chin snapped her fingers getting Youngjae’s attention back. “He used to babysit me. That’s why I know him. He still asks me how my mom is doing. And before my sister was gone, he used to ask about her too.” Youngjae blinked. Chin had never spoken about her sister before, and why did Jaebum ask about her?

“Was you sister nice?” Youngjae had a sudden twinge of jealousy he knew he shouldn’t have. Chin just smiled and spoke about her like she was the world. About how she had long red hair and these beautiful brown eyes she used to use to get anything she wanted. How she would play with Chin all the time and take care of her mom. Her name was Yong Sun and she used to be Jaebum’s girlfriend. By the way Chin was talking about her, Youngjae knew Jaebum probably loved her a lot.

“Hey Chin, how’s mom?” The voice that spoke was smooth and it travelled through Youngjae’s ears easier than any other sound ever has. Youngjae turned around slowly to see Jaebum’s back as he locks his apartment door. Youngjae couldn’t even speak as he watched the older boy move.

“Mom’s doing okay. Have you met my friend?” Chin poked her elbow into Youngjae’s side making him jump slightly and give her a worried look with wide eyes. Jaebum hummed lightly before speaking again still turned around.

“No? What friend is it?” He looked up with a big smile on his face, but when his eyes reached Youngjae’s, his smile fell. Youngjae was the first to speak when he had a sudden rush of confidence.

“Hi, I’m Youngjae. I go to school at the college across the street.” He smiled wide and Jaebum’s throat swelled so big he could barely speak.

“Jaebum.” He wanted to say more. There was so much he had to say but he couldn’t bring himself to speak. He choked instead. Started coughing like he was back in grade school trying to talk to a girl.

Youngjae put his hand up to cover his mouth holding in a giggle, but when he saw the look on Jaebum’s face, he stopped. “Sorry..” He smiled up at him anyways and held his hand out towards the older. Jaebum hesitantly shook it very aware of how soft Youngjae’s hands were compared to his own.

Jaebum felt a blush creep onto his cheeks when the Youngjae didn’t let his hand go right away. He hoped Youngjae didn’t notice.

_He had._

Youngjae pulled away and let a soft chuckle slip past his lips. “I’ll see you around.. Jaebum.” Saying the name out loud was even more astonishing. How it brought a small smile to tug at the corners of Jaebum’s mouth. Jaebum’s head whipped around when he heard a voice coming from the stairs. Two people popped into the hall and Youngjae was a little more than surprised to see Jinyoung and his mutual friend Taehyung there with a smaller man attached to his neck.

“Taehyung?” Youngjae almost laughed again at how red the Younger’s ears had turned.  
“S-shit, Youngjae hi!” Taehyung lightly started to push the other man off of him which earned a groan.

“Tae I don’t like waiting come o-” He locked eyes with Youngjae and started laughing.

“Dude. Want a drink? You and Tae can talk and catch up and you can talk to Jaebum a little more.” The man smiled showing off his gums. He pushed tae into the room and grabbed Youngjae’s arm pulling him in with a lot of no’s coming from Jaebum’s mouth. He was clearly not able to get out of this mess. “Bye Chin. I’ll be back later, okay?” Youngjae yelled over the bickering from the other boys. Chin just laughed and waved him off.

Once the door shut and everyone was seated at the small table it was everything but awkward. There was so much to look at. The pizza boxes and bottles that littered the floor, the way Taehyung acted around Yoongi obviously waiting for them to go somewhere more private, and the way Jaebum licked and bit his lips every time Youngjae spoke.

“So Youngjae, this is Yoongi. He’s my… uh friend.” Taehyung laughed a little too loud. “So what are you doing here?” Youngjae scratched the back of his head like he had the first day him and Jaebum locked eyes. Jaebum almost choked again.

“Oh! I am friends with Chin and I check on her a lot.”

“Why?” Jaebum’s voice was firmer than he had meant it to be. Youngjae wasn’t about to let him scare him.

“Because she’s sweet and I love kids!” Youngjae smiled wide making Jaebum blush yet again. “So.. Tae.. Why are _you_ here?” Youngjae wiggled his eyebrows making Taehyung laugh.

“Because he’s with me.” Yoongi growled. He had a raspy voice and a very attractive Aura. Youngjae knew what Taehyung saw in him. When they kissed they kissed sloppily, needily, almost hungrily. Every time they did, Jaebum would roll his eyes.

“Okay so this is fun and all… and I know I invited you in...whatever your name is. But I have a raging boner and I need Tae to fix It so… We are going to my room now.” Yoongi got a light punch from Taehyung as he was being drug off.

“So… Should I leave or..?” Youngjae was starting to finally feel his nerves hit as he sat at the table facing the older.

“No! Uhm I mean.. He offered you a drink so I can at least off you that..” Jaebum got up and opened the fridge not seeing much other than Soju and other liquors. “Uhm.. We only have this?” Jaebum opened the fridge wide enough for Youngjae to see the bottles of liquor.  
He shrugged. “Fuck it I don’t have plans today.” He laughed and grabbed a bottle of Soju and started taking small shots of it.

One shot had them talking like normal.

Two shots had them giggling.

Three shots had them lightly hitting each other with every joke the other made.

Four shots. Five shots. Six Shots.

Seven shots had Jaebum pinned to the couch with Youngjae hovering over him.

Seven shots was all it took for their lips to crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEVEN SHOTS WHATS GONNA HAPPEN??? IS JAEBUM STRAIGHT? IS HE GOING TO REGRET THIS? WAIT AND SEE HAH


	3. He's Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjae didn't know how to feel. Sad? Happy? Scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story took a turn, but there's a lot more in store. Sorry it took me so long, I have a lot of things going on but here's yet another Chapter!

Jaebum woke up the next morning to a soft flick to his forehead. Yoongi’s voice travelled through Jaebum’s ears. “Dude.. your lover boy is on our couch. I don’t know what happened, but you might want to cover up those marks on your neck or the guys might ask what’s up.” Yoongi’s words were at a whisper but still very urgent and Jaebum was too groggy to even remember what fully happened last night.

He stood up and felt a pain in an area he definitely shouldn’t feel pain. He was worried but couldn’t stress it too much as he had a sleeping boy to take care of. He hobbled over to Youngjae and looked at the sight before him.

He was almost angelic. His hair a disheveled mess and his mouth half open. He looked up at Yoongi and sighed. “Hey.. Youngjae. You need to get up.” Jaebum reached out to grab the younger’s shoulder but when his hand touch his soft skin memories of last night started to flood his mind. The way Jaebum sucked in a breath every time Youngjae grazed over his body with his fingers or mouth, the way Youngjae made Jaebum whine and whimper. Sounds that no one had ever brought out of him.  
He shook those thoughts away and shook Youngjae awake.

Youngjae stirred and felt a shiver at Jaebum’s touch. He smiled and stretched his arms out but before he could comfortably get up Jaebum had pulled him up by his arm. “You need to leave. I-I have things I need to do and you need to be somewhere else. Get out. Please.” Jaebum tried his hardest not to sound mean but he instantly saw Youngjae’s eyes fall.

“Y-yeah of course. Thanks for the hospitality. My roommates are probably worried..” Youngjae looked up at Yoongi. “Thanks Yoongi, take care of Tae okay? He’s kind of a mess.” His light chuckle was everything but happy. He searched for his phone for a moment before heading out of the apartment a little more than heartbroken.

Jaebum looked at Yoongi’s disappointed face. “What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I sound too mean?” Jaebum opens the door quickly to see Youngjae is already gone. He sighs and shuts the door opening a bottle of Soju and flopping on a chair at the table. “Yoongi…” Jaebum looked at the table and waited for his roommate to respond.

“Dude if you tell me you’re upset about being mean to your lover boy then I’m going back in there to my taetae.” Yoongi scrunched up his face. “Okay ew I’m never saying that again why did I say that..”

“Yoongi this is serious.” Jaebum looked at him with wide eyes. “I think I..I got fucked last night..”

“Yeah you got laid I can tell by your neck. What about it?” Yoongi sounded bored with the conversation until Jaebum’s next words escaped his mouth.

“No, I was a bottom, Yoongi. Like… I’m pretty sure that boy’s dick was _in_ me…” Jaebum shuddered a little. “I’m not a bottom Yoongi I.. I’ve never even slept with a guy..” Jaebum looked up at Yoongi who had huge eyes. He burst out laughing and almost couldn’t even stop to speak. “Holy shit Jae you did that.. I fucking knew it! You were an ass virgin! Well, why didn’t you get his number don’t you, like, basically love him now?” Yoongi was everything but silent. He was speaking loud and chuckling through his words. Jaebum wanted to punch him.

_So he did._

Jaebum’s fist collided with Yoongi’s jaw, not too hard but hard enough for the shorter boy to throw a harder punch right back. “Don’t you dare punch me, I got him in this apartment because your pussy ass never would have. I know you did it out of anger but you don’t want boss hearing you punched me. So you better keep that temper of yours down. Got it?” With that Yoongi slung his old black backpack over his shoulder and walked casually out the door.

Despite how angry Jaebum got, Yoongi was right. If he had punched him any harder Boss would have known, and that’s not something Jaebum needed to add to his life at this moment. Jaebum cursed at himself as he started to get ready, throwing on some makeup to cover up his hickeys, and shoving on some three day old jeans with a leather jacket.

“Mmm, Yoongi?” Taehyung’s voice was groggy as he walked into the living room in just one of Yoongi’s big shirts. When he noticed Jaebum he smiled weakly. “Ah, he already left, huh? Guess I should get going.” Taehyung started to walk back when Jaebum’s words halted him completely. “You’re not just a fuck, you know. If you stayed, he wouldn’t mind. He’d probably be in a better mood if I’m being honest.” Just from seeing the way Yoongi looked and acted around Taehyung said it all. He did things he’d never think about doing with anyone else.

Yoongi was a harsh guy. He hated affection, he was _incredibly_ sarcastic, blunt as fuck, and he had a thing for guns. When Jaebum first met him he found out all of these things at once.

_It was dark out when Jaebum was walking home, too dark for him to properly see someone who was wearing all black. When his chest bumped into someone’s shoulder he heard a slight laugh. A deep chuckle that made goosebumps raise on every inch of his body. “Got anything to say for bumping into me?” The voice was deep and hoarse, and in any other situation Jaebum would have found it utterly attractive, but now he had a sliver of fear. “Is that a no, then?” The smaller man quickly shoved Jaebum to the ground, catching him off guard. His hand was wrapped around the latter’s neck, but before anything else could happen Jaebum hooked his knee into the smaller’s side. The only reaction he got was a laugh and something cold placed against his right side. “Your brave. I like you. And you’re lucky I do. Now get the fuck up so you can introduce yourself properly.” Once Jaebum could stand he brushed himself off and held out his hand. “Im Jaebum.” The other man took his hand firmly with his own rough hand. “Yoongi.” The man who Jaebum now knew as Yoongi smirked at him._

Taehyung giggled lightly. “Don’t joke with me, Jaebum.” Taehyung’s smile was cute, sweet, and way too pure for Yoongi to man handle and ruin. But Jaebum saw something different in Yoongi with Taehyung. When he started bringing him around he stopped bringing others. Just a few months ago Jaebum would make fun of Yoongi for being a hoe. But now? He only ever sees Taehyung. “I wouldn’t joke with your feelings like that, Tae. You’re a nice kid. He likes you, I’m sure of it. He’s just really shitty at showing it.” Jaebum smiled and waved as he walked out of the door, leaving Taehyung a little awestruck in the living room.

`````````````````````````````````

“Jaebum, damn. Dolled yourself up, did you?” Jooheon laughed from his seat, leg propped up on a table, reading some newspaper that, knowing him, wasn’t even today’s. He chuckled. “Yeah, something like that.” His eyes scanned the area, seeing who all was already here. Jooheon, Jimin, BamBam, YoungK, Namjoon, and Daesung. Normally everyone was already here. Jaebum sat next to Jooheon, seeming he was the only person who didn’t look pissed off. “Hey, where’s Minhyuk and Yoongi?” The other’s curly brown hair fell softly over his eyes and he smiled widely, showing off his deep charismatic dimples. “They’re with the boss. Think I would let Minhyuk out of my sight if he weren’t with him? Not a fucking chance. That boy is what keeps me going.” Jooheon laughed and looked up immediately when he heard yelling.

“This isn’t a fucking game, Minhyuk! These guys aren’t a joke. I don’t care how fucking silent and sneaky you are, if you go into their territory one more time without my permission I swear to god I will have Yoongi blow your head off before they do it themselves.” The boss growled his words making Minhyuk nod silently, just looking at the floor. “I was just trying to get information I knew we needed, sir..” Pain surged through his arm when Yoongi’s bony fist slammed into it. “Shut the fuck up Minhyuk, save it, and get out. He says it for your own good, so you don’t get hurt. But stop doing that shit. I don’t want to have to kill you. I mean, the look on your face is fucking pitiful, I don’t want to have to look at it as I do it.”

“Please, both of you get out. I have stuff on Cha Cha Beat. They have been pissing me off lately with their unneeded and unearned cockiness. And do me a favour and send in Jimin on your way out.” Yoongi slung his arm over Minhyuk as they walked out. “Don’t worry, kid. We know you wer-” Jooheon shot up and pulled Minhyuk into his arms, his hands cupping his face just moments later. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He looked up at Yoongi. “I swear to god if you hurt him.” Yoongi’s signature chuckle filled the air again. “What? What are you gonna do? Go ahead, enlighten me.” He stood with his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face.

Jooheon leaned in closely, close enough for his lips to ghost over Yoongi’s ear. “I’ll fucking kill you. That’s what.” Yoongi’s smile creeped onto his cheeks slowly. “You know, Heoney, if I didn’t know better I’d think that you were trying to seduce me with that. And I sure couldn’t say it’s not working.” With that Yoongi winked and walked away, hand on his gun.

`````````````````````````

“Okay so hypothetically, if you fucked someone and they kicked you out, does that mean they don’t like you?” Youngjae asked still wiring his brain about the other night with Jaebum.

“Hypothetically….or did you actually do it?” Chankhyun knew Youngjae wouldn’t have brought it up if it hadn’t happened. He had even asked Chankhyun to come hang out with him, which never happened. “Well, it definitely happened. He had things to do but I’m hoping it wasn’t bad.. His name is Jaebum and I think I could really like him.” Hearing that name caught the younger off guard. “J-Jaebum?” Chankhyun forgot to hush himself when he said that name. He looked around to see seemingly no one following them. He sighed in relief.

“Yeah! A nice name right?” Youngjae smiled again just at the thought of him.

```````````````````````````````

“J-Jaebum?”

The voice was familiar, it had a deep undertone that Daesung knew all too well.  
“Jimin. It’s one of the kids from Cha Cha Beat. It’s I.M. He’s with some kid, they were talking about Jaebum.” Daesung’s voice was low and hushed when he spoke, but Jimin could care less. “Is that you saying you want to have a little fun? After what the boss told me today, I think my fists need a little vacation.” The smaller boy smirked and chuckled, shaking his head making his perfect black hair swing on either side of his face.

Before Changkhyun even had the chance to respond to youngjae he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head. His body fell to the ground and all youngjae could do was stare at the sight before him, his body completely disobeying everything in him that wanted him to move and help his classmate. The smaller man looked up from Changkhyun and looked Youngjae dead in the eyes. “You feeling left out?” Before Youngjae could speak the small black haired boy lunged at him shoving him hard to the ground, slamming his head down so hard Youngjae thought he may have passed out.

“Tell me, how the fuck do you know I.M, huh? Why the fuck were you talking about Jaebum?” With every question Jimin slammed his fist into Youngjae’s body. The older’s face was turned to the side, his cheek on the pavement as he watched Changkhyun get kicked and punched over and over again.

He finally looked the man in the eyes when his upper body was pulled off the ground by the collar of his shirt, with Jimin’s fist balled in it.

“Fucking answer me!” His fist collided with Youngjae’s temple, this time making him see everything in a large blur. “I..” he couldn't even speak. As much as he wanted to.

_fucking coward, speak up for yourself!_

Youngjae cursed at himself for being unable to respond, knowing he was just going to get more blows to his frail body.

When the black haired boy pulled his fist back again youngjae screwed his eyes shut in fear, know this time it was going straight for his face, but instead of a punch he felt the smaller man being lifted off of him.

“Jimin what the fuck stop! He's not with them! He's not, fucking don't touch him!”

Youngjae immediately recognised the voice to be Jaebum. When he looked up Jaebum had, who he thought to be Jimin, in his grip holding him still.

Jimin screamed in Jaebum’s face. “Don't fucking tell me what to do!! You aren't as high up as me you god damned prick. Let me fucking GO he was with I.M!” Jaebum refused to let Jimin touch Youngjae again no matter how strong the younger was, trying to get out of his grip. When he spoke again his voice was low and serious. “Jimin, please. He's not in this. I could give a shit less about I.M, but at this point he hasn't done anything either. Stop. Take daesung and go. Please.” Jaebum’s tone stayed serious as he almost pleaded for his gang mates to leave. After a few moments Jimin nodded and snapped making Daesung get off of Changkhyun hesitantly.

“Jimin I thought?” Daesung’s words were cut off by Jimin’s cold ones. “Piss baby here wants us to stop. You're lucky this time Jaebum.” He finally pulled his gaze away from Jaebum to look at Youngjae. “Kid, you shouldn't hang around I.M. He's gonna get you in a lot of trouble one day. Some people might not be as giving as Jaebum. He saved your life so you might as well fucking thank him.” Jimin locked eyes with Jaebum one more time before taking Daesung and walking off.

Once the others were out of sight Changkhyun was the first to speak with a hoarse voice. “Jaebum why did you help me. I don't think your boys would be happy with that.. you know they are gonna go back and tell the rest about what you just did.”  
Jaebum could only focus on Youngjae who’s scared eyes made Jaebum sick, from what they did to him.  
“I don't care I.M. I don't care what they say. I will not help you again so don't fucking count on it either.” All eyes were on Youngjae once he spoke up.

“Am I the only one that doesn't know what the fuck is going on right now? How do you two know each other? Who the fuck were those people? Who are ‘the others’?” Youngjae rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I'm so confused and it hurts my head to try and figure it out so someone please enlighten me on what the fuck I missed.”

Jaebum sighed. This was not how he wanted to tell him. _if he told him_

“I.M go home.”

“But me and-”

Jaebum's eyes snapped up to Changkhyun’s and for the first time the younger was scared of him. “I don't fucking care. Leave us. Now.” Jaebum watching him as he said goodbye to Youngjae.

“You shouldn't hang out with him.” Jaebum's words filled youngjae with rage. “I shouldn't? And why’s that? He doesn't kick me out of his house the second I wake up. He doesn't hide things from me.” Jaebum purses his lips, ignoring the comment directed at him, and leaned foreword to brush the hair from his eyes. “I'll explain it all to you. Every little detail from beginning to end I promise. But I need to look at your cuts and make sure you're okay first. Okay?” Jaebum sounded too caring for Youngjae to say no. Instead he just nodded and got up, hobbling over to the older.

Jaebum hooked his arm with Youngjae’s to help him walk steadily, but the younger couldn't help how much it made his heart flutter.

\------------------/----

Once they reached Jaebum’s apartment he set Youngjae down on the table while he went to get supplies. When Jaebum came back the younger was biting his lip making Jaebum have to close his eyes and calm himself down. “H-here, let me look at you okay?” Before Jaebum could touch him Youngjae grabbed his arm. “Answer me one question and then the rest after. Please?” Youngjae chewed his lip looking up at Jaebum with his big brown eyes.

Jaebum’s heart flipped.

“Y-yeah okay. Shoot.”

“How do you know Changkhyun, and why were those guys fighting him because he said your name?” Youngjae looked down almost afraid of what the answer could be.

“That's two questions. I know Changkhyun because he's in a gang. And the other guys were beating him up because they are in a rival gang. The reason I was able to get them off was because I'm involved with them..” Jaebum looked down, too. Almost afraid to make eye contact with the gorgeous blonde haired boy. “You're in a.. gang? That's really..” youngjae trailed off not expecting to be put in the situation he was in. He liked Jaebum, a lot. And the fact that he's in something so scary and illegal really scared him.

“Yes. But listen I'm careful Youngjae. And it doesn't put away from how much you have been affecting me…” Youngjae quirked his head at those words.  
“I do what to you?”

“I've never even thought of being with a guy before. But for some reason I want to make sure you're safe, and you're really cute and fuck it's weird to say.” Jaebum continued to clean Youngjae’s wounds.


End file.
